Return of the Kings
Return of the Kings is the first episode of Season 1. Summary Brady and Boomer are twin teens. After being bullied by the toughest guys in the whole school, Mason and a group of warriors from their kingdom in Kinkow come to bring them home. They break the sacred ruby and the volcano on the island erupts. Lanny tricks them into going to get another sacred ruby so they would die in the dark side of Kinkow. While they were in the dark side, Brady and Boomer were caught by the Tarantula People. Luckily, Brady has the chain that controls them. They were able to get the sister ruby, and save the kingdom. However, the chain that controlled dangerous Tarantula men on the dark side of the island falls off Brady's neck. The men find it and use it to awaken a mummy on the dark side. Plot Cast Main Cast *Mitchel Musso as Brady Parker *Doc Shaw as Boomer Parker *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny Parker *Geno Segers as Mason Makoola Recurring Cast *Tichina Arnold as Aunt Nancy *John Eric Bentley as Uncle Bill *Vincent Pastore as the voice of Yamakoshi *Gragory Pugliese as Rondo *Maxxie J.Santillan Jr. as Stately Islander Guest Cast *Clint Culp as P.E.Coach *Edward ˝Grapevine˝ Fordham as Surly Islander *Matthew Willig as Tarantula Leader *Aaron Aguilera as Tarantula Warrior Quotes *'Brady:' Are you wearing my boxers? Dude. I told you to stop wearing my clothes. *'Boomer:' Note you're wearing my boxers. *'Brady: ' That's because all of mine were dirty. *'Boomer:' Eww. ---- *'Mason:' Brady? Boomer? *'Brady: ' Aladdin? ---- *'Boomer:' Mount Spew stopped grumbling because we have this ruby. *'Brady:' Yeah, this island is no joke. You know, let's make a pact Boom. We have to read this Great Book when we get back. *'Boomer:' Deal. If we leave it by the toilet it will be done in a month. *'Brady:' You know we own this island! (Brady throw a stone) *'Brady:' Dude, nice catch! (Brady trips and Boomer catches the ruby) *'Boomer:' I believed in myself and just did it. *'Brady:' You tripped too, Didn't you? *'Boomer:' Yes. Don't tell Beyonce. ---- *'Brady:' This will go great with my bat pyjamas! ... That I don't have. *'Mikayla:' NO! *'Brady:' No, okay, okay, I have them, but I cut the foots off and now they totally rock! ---- *'Brady:' King Conference. So you believe Larry. *'Boomer:' I think it's Lanny. *'Brady:' Really? He looks more like a Larry to me. *'Lanny:' It's Lanny and the volcano's ticking. *'Brady:' Okay so which option should we go with? *'Boomer:' What was option one again? *'Brady:' Death. Videos Gallery Tumblr l8t6isPFCV1qdzd04o1 500.png Pair-of-kings-4.jpg 332415.jpg 332413.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-05.jpg 328677.jpg 328674.jpg Pair-Of-Kings.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-16.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-04.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-07.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-18 (1).jpg Pair-kings-first-look-13.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-11.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-09.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-02.jpg 328676.jpg Trivia *This episode was first shown on Disney Channel before the actual air date on Disney XD on Saturday September 18, 2010. *It is also the first series on Disney XD to air earlier on Disney Channel. *It marked the biggest audience, to date, for the premiere of an Disney XD Original Series. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1